


Camp Keene

by pray_for_sound



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pray_for_sound/pseuds/pray_for_sound
Summary: The Summer Camp AU because I like, had to.





	Camp Keene

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably go back and fix stuff later, but I really really needed to just get this started and out for now. 
> 
>  
> 
> **don't own or know these boys or anything about them (really) and also I made up everything about New York, but only a couple things about summer camp, all that shit is tru life.

It’s Wednesday and Timmy sits shirtless and cross-legged on the floor staring at his half-packed trunk. He always overthinks what to bring to camp and then wears the same shorts all summer. He’s leaving in the morning, early enough that it might as well be tonight and he _knows_ that it doesn’t matter what else he puts into the trunk but he’s stuck staring anyway. He has his sheets and towels folded in the left side, T-shirts and shorts for a week and three bathing suits on the right side. Two hats, his water bottle, a shitload of sunscreen, two bars of soap, deodorant, a toothbrush, and bug spray. He has carefully rolled a pack of Lucky Strikes into one of his pairs of socks, and he packed _East of Eden_ *and* _The Odyssey_ which if he gets through both of them, it would be a fucking miracle. So really, what else does he need?

His phone quacks a few times, and he pulls his knees up sighing, leaning his folded arms on them while pointedly looking away from it for a minute. His sophomore year ended two weeks ago and the drama in his friend group has gotten _wild_ so fast. It’s like June happened and suddenly everyone lost their minds in concert. He was extremely relieved to be getting out of New York for the next couple months. 

 

Danny: dude it’s your last night in town for the next three months  
Danny: and you’re not gonna come out with us?

Timmy twiddles his fingers around near the screen without typing a response. 

 

****

Last weekend there was a rash of graduation parties that he hopped between with a few people. There was a roof party at Holly’s where the majority of his friend group started out. He showed up a little late with Danny and Trisha, Everyone else had already been drinking and the energy was weird. There was one room with all the lights out and a bunch of kids wearing glow stick jewelry and playing Risk on the floor. They were blowing lines of probably some new research chemical Timmy hadn’t even heard of. There was a DJ out on the patio, someone’s friend’s friend wearing an animal hood and making bad mixes of David Bowie songs with dubstep breakdowns. 

He was only there for about forty-five minutes when he went to use the bathroom and walked in on Sid, the a friend he kind of sort of had a crush on but not that he had told anyone about really, getting a blow job from some one he didn’t stick around to identify. Sid’s eyes when he saw Timmy are burned into his brain now, wide and Timmy thinks perhaps consoling, but he won’t let himself circle that drain too long. 

He ran into a few people in his hurry to get back out onto the roof and found Nina leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette with this chick Stella that Timmy had run into a few times before but never talked to much. 

“This place is fucked tonight. What is going on?” He blurted, eyes wide and shaking his head at them begging them to validate this strange unfurling feeling happening inside him.

Stella shook her head and took a drag. “I dunno, man. But you’re definitely right. Shit’s weird.”

Nina scanned the sky for a second. “You look freaked, Timmy. What happened?”

Timmy sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall of the building. “I feel like no one takes the end of the school year well. Everyone starts doing new strange stuff they never used to do before for some fucking reason.”

Nina laughed a short and open mouthed. “Yeah, teenagers never take change well. In ourselves or our surroundings.” She stubbed her cigarette into the can and stepped away from the wall. “Wanna get out of here?”

Timmy hung his hand around the back of his neck. “I came here with Danny and Trisha.”

“Fuck em.” Stella grinned stuffing her American Spirits in her purse and grabbing Nina’s hand leading the way towards the fire escape.

They caught a Lyft across town to another party, way more low-key, just some kids sitting around a fire pit playing Never Have I Ever. Timmy sunk into an adirondack chair squeezed next to Nina and sipped some Jack’s Tennessee Honey, admitted a few things he maybe didn’t mean to. 

By the time he got home, he felt more disjointed and way older than he’d felt in a long time. 

 

****

 

Danny hadn’t even asked where he’d fucked off to that night or what had happened. They caught up over pizza during the week and Timmy lamented how much he had left to do before camp.

That’s what he’s thinking of now as he decides whether or not to respond. He’d been best friends with Danny since freshman year. He just didn’t feel like seeing anyone tonight. He’d rather stare at his under-packed suitcase and dream about the possibilities of the next three months of camp. The beginning of the summer was always the best feeling. He was going to New Hampshire, four hours away where no one knew him, save for kids who had been going to Camp Keene for years. It was a clean slate, a chance to be whoever you wanted each new session. He was a CIT this year, which meant he would be paired with a counselor and be responsible for a bunk, at night. During the day he would be helping run the theater program. 

 

*****

 

The four hour drive passes in darkness and mostly silence. His mother kisses the top of his head and tells him to behave before dropping him and his trunk off at the Canteen. Max, a kid he knew from previous years of camp who was also a CIT this year, greeted him warmly as he hoists his trunk onto the back of a Gator to drive it up to the bunks. “Gonna be a great summer, kid.” Max yells back at him as he motors away leaving Timmy with just his back pack.

Timmy signed in at the Canteen and was assigned his counselor and his day off (Mondays). His counselor was going to be Rory, which was fucking awesome. Timmy knew Rory from previous years also. He’d had him for music, even though he’d never been in his bunk since Rory was always with the younger kids. Rory was a scraggly-haired hiker type dude who always seemed to be leaving for or just getting back from the Appalachian Trail. He was very musically talented and played like seven or eight instruments. In a lot of ways he was the exact opposite of every dude Timmy knew in New York. When he looked at you, he really looked at you. Not like he was judging in any way but as if he was trying to understand. 

Timmy hiked his way up the small hill towards where he will watch over the Crocodiles this summer. The kids were separated by age group and Timmy was assigned to the twelve-year-olds. There were five bunks, each with six or seven kids assigned to them. Timmy and Rory were in bunk 4. 

As Timmy approached his cabin with his back pack, he could tell he was the first one to arrive which meant he had his pick of bunks. The cabins were wood, up on risers to level them out on the side of the mountain and were screened on all sides. From experience, he knew he wanted a bottom bunk because nothing was worse than sleeping on the top bunk where everyone could see you.

His trunk was waiting for him inside in the center of the floor and he dragged it over to the back right corner of the cabin and started digging for his sheets. 

He’s stuffing his pillow into a pillow case when he hears the screen door of his cabin open. He turns around ready to tackle Rory and start on about how awesome their summer is going to be, but is met instead by a tall blonde he’s never seen before.

“Uh, hi.” 

“Hi!” Timmy smiles trying to make this unsure stranger less unsure. “I’m Timmy.”

“Armie, I’m a new counselor this year. Bunk 2. Are you…”

“I’m a CIT, but I’ve been coming here for years.”

“Oh, cool, cool. Yeah, I’m brand new, but I needed a summer gig while school’s out.”

“You’re a teacher?”

Armie laughed, “No, not yet. I’m in college. But one day I hope to be. Are we early?”

“Yeah, a little bit I guess. The kids don’t get here until tomorrow.”

“Yeah, they told me that.” Armie shifted his weight from foot to foot in the doorway of the cabin.

“Other counselors and CITs should be arriving all day today. Are you unpacked and shit?”

“Yeah, I was just sitting around reading and I heard someone rustling over here. Came to check it out.”

Timmy smiled at him. “Cool. I’m glad you did. I’m done here pretty much. Want me to show you around?”


End file.
